Sorry
by Afisherofmen
Summary: 8 years after highschool ended. Noah misses up. He sings to get Rachel to listen to him. Will she forgive him? They live in Lima.


**Author's note- I do not own Glee or Buckcherry's song "Sorry." Rachel never wanted to be on Broadway but a preschool teacher. **

Noah knew that he missed up. He had a bad day at the garage. Instead of going home to his wife of five years, Rachel, he goes to the Lima bar. He had way too much to drink. There was a girl that looked like Rachel. Instead of being his wife it was a prostitute. He didn't figure that out until he woke up the next morning not in the house that he lived in. He ended up remembering what had happened. When he told Rachel what had happened she kicked him out. He went to his mother's house for a couple days so he could think of a way to get her to forgive him and for her to cool down a little bit. He still had the key to the house so he went into their bedroom and waited for his wife to get off of work from teaching. When she finally came into the room he started to sing:

_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back.  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

This time I think, I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you

_[ From: . ]___

And I know, I cant take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah

Sorry  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

"Rachel, I know I missed up. I know that it was wrong. I never should have gone to the bar in the first place. I should have came home and talked to you about it. These three days, baby, away from you have about killed me. When I know that I am the reason that you are crying it makes me feel like a deadbeat like my father. He made my mom cry all the time and I made you cry. I am trying so much to not be him. Ever since you agreed to date me freshman year you have changed me for the better. Before I didn't care about what I was going to do in life but that changed when I wanted to make you proud. The reason I had a bad at work was because they wouldn't give me a raise. Even though I have worked there since senior year. I need that money to buy you that necklace that I have seen you stare at in the mall. **(Pic on profile)** I want the best for you. I want you to brag about to the other teachers. I am really sorry. I'm going to shut up because I am starting to ramble." Puck tells his wife.

"And you say that I talk a lot. I forgive you Noah. I understand that you were mad but you could have talked to me about it. I wished that you didn't do it but it happened. If you can put it in the past I can. I don't need that necklace. I don't need anything that costs a lot of money. I just need you to love me. If you gave me a paperclip necklace I would wear it proudly because you gave it to me with love…" She could have continued but Puck's lips were on hers.

They knew then that they belong right where they are. No matter what came their way they knew that they could get through it. No matter if they had no money they still would have their love for each other. And that is all that they need.


End file.
